


Character Sketch: Gerard Way

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Gerard thinks in colour and drinks sunrises like cheap vodka





	Character Sketch: Gerard Way

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

Gerard thinks in colour and drinks sunrises like cheap vodka, both of them going out of fashion, just like him. Each one a gift he hasn't earned. He's hungover and regrets nothing, the metal of the bus burning the back of his head as he leans against it, everyone else still asleep as he watches the day steal over the tents. He thinks it's a dream and he's going to wake up, but his shaking ink-stained hands feel real enough, guilty enough.  
  
Today he'll do better, he'll _be_ better, and it's a lie but it's enough to stop him from just walking away. Enough to take the pen and pad Mikey hands him silently, enough to make him stay and try even though he'll fail.


End file.
